Birthday
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Isabella's POV of her birthday and the accident that happens on it. Will life ever  look  the same to Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" I said walking through the gate into Phineas's backyard as I always do. He quickly flipped over a couple of papers he had on a stand and turned around with a smile to face me.

"Oh hey Isabella." He scratched the back of his ear "We're just doing nothing so I guess you could go home and we'll call you if I find out what I'm going to do today." I was a little surprised he didn't have an idea for today. But what really mattered was that he wanted me to leave.

"You sure you don't want to help the fireside girls get some patches or something?" I asked hopefully not really wanting to leave. He looked kind of upset about something

"No, no we'll just call when we know so just don't worry about it." He was looking a little nervous but I decided to shrug it off still a little hurt he didn't want me there.

"Okay. No prob. See you later I guess." I walked out the gate to the side of his house. Phineas didn't even want me there on my birthday of all days. I don't know why I bother anymore.

* * *

><p>I went back to my house and up to my bedroom to fall onto my bed. I had really been expecting Phineas to remember I hadn't even thought to try to set up a party myself. I still couldn't believe he forgot, it's not like we've known each other since we were 3 or anything. Man the years fly by when you're not being noticed. I looked at my phone. No texts. Okay now I would have thought I would get at least one happy birthday text. I decided to text Gretchen asking if she wanted to hang out and go shopping or something. I wasn't going to do nothing just because I didn't have a party planned. Out of nowhere I got a text from Phineas.<p>

_Hey Isabella, we're done now. Come on over._

It was nice he wasn't just getting rid of me before but he still forgot my birthday. I decided to not answer his text for a little bit. Maybe he'd figure out why I wasn't for himself. I laughed at this. Phineas was good at figuring out math and science but he seemed to lack the ability to figure out people. After a couple of minutes of me daydreaming I heard my phone ring again. It was Phineas. But I wasn't in the mood. After a couple more minutes my phone rang again. This time it was Gretchen. I couldn't ignore everyone on my birthday.

"Hey Gretch what's up?" I asked

"Any particular reason you're ignoring _me_?" Phineas asked trying to put on his best annoyed voice.

"Umm I wasn't ignoring you." I lied "So whatcha doing?" I asked again trying to change the subject.

"We finished what we were doing so come on over. We're in the house so you can use the front door. See you in a little bit." He hung up before I could say I wasn't in the mood or ask him why he had Gretchen's phone. I brushed my hair which was already a mess from lying down and started walking over to Phineas's house. There wasn't any noise in the backyard, or anywhere really which was weird even if they were inside. I walked up to the door hearing some quick footsteps inside before it suddenly quieted. I opened the door into the empty room until I heard.

"SURPRISE!" I couldn't believe how many people were able to hide behind the Flynn-Fletcher's furniture. Phineas walked up to me and showed me small birthday tiara before placing it on my head.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't forget your birthday." He walked with me as we said hello to everyone in the party which was surprisingly most of Danville.

"I can't believe you got all this set up after I left." I said happier than I'd been all day.

"Well most of it was already on its way when you were there which is why I sorta kicked you out. Sorry about that." I was still amazed at the party. The backyard had a full stage which had a DJ playing. There was a buffet which encircled the entire yard. Love Handel was walking in to do a couple of songs. All in all it was even better than Candace's intimate get together.

"You're forgiven. Sorry I your ignored text and call." Phineas just shrugged. He wasn't really mad at me for being mad at him. I had thought he forgot my birthday.

* * *

><p>The backyard ended up becoming basically the dance floor but there were still plenty of people inside. I had fun walking around the party. At some point a big bouncy house (not as big as Phineas and Ferb's but it was pretty good) showed up as well as various arcade games, a bowling area, a Foosball table (I kicked Buford's butt, again), a heated pool, and even a giant floating baby head. I walked around with Phineas at first but I spent a good amount of the party with the Fireside girls. I think I over trained them because they're getting pretty close to beating me at those arcade games. Eventually Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside Girls, and I all ended up at a table, which we took the liberty of piling with food for ourselves, and talked while listening to the music. Out of nowhere we heard a familiar electronic tune come on as well the DJ's voice<p>

"Okay well I would love for this song to be sung by the real Phineas and Ferbtones but they're really hard to get a hold of and.. What?" He put a hand to his ear as though talking to someone. "We're actually in the lead singer's backyard? Well has anyone seen Phineas so he can get up here and sing?" A light aimed itself at Phineas who stood up surprised, apparently not expecting the DJ's idea. He walked over to me.

"Would the birthday girl like to come and sing on stage with me?" His face had the most amazing and inviting smile ever, but I was a little hesitant.

"Are you sure you don't want someone else to sing it with you." His smile didn't falter at all and his hand extended for me to take.

"There's no one I would like to sing this with more than you." I blushed. Not that anyone would blame me. I took his hand and he led me to the stage which still had the background beat to the song playing, waiting for us to start singing.

Bow chicka bow, wow!  
>That's what my baby says!<br>Mow mow mow!  
>And my heart start's pumpin!<p>

Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

My baby's got her own way of talkin'  
>Whenever she says something sweet,<br>And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
>Though my vocabulary's incomplete!<p>

And though it may sound confusing (ooh)  
>Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!<br>But I never feel like I'm losing (losing)  
>When I take the time to translate!<p>

Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!  
>Bow chicka bow, wow!<br>That's what my baby says!  
>Mow mow mow!<br>And my heart start's pumpin!

Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
>But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm gettin' through)<br>'Cause when I say, "I love you" (When I say, "I love you"  
>She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" (Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!)<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too (Gitchee gitchee goo you too!)

Don't need a dictionary!  
>Bow chicka bow, wow!<br>That's what my baby says!  
>Mow mow mow!<br>And my heart start's pumpin!

Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

I said a Bow chicka bow, wow!  
>That's what my baby says!<br>Mow mow mow!  
>And my heart start's pumpin!<p>

Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!  
>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means<br>That I love you baby, baby, baby!

Baby, baby, baby, baby,

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

After we finished we hopped off the stage. I couldn't help but notice how much Phineas was staring at me. I even decided to comment on it.

"Why were you staring at me? I don't have something on my face do I?" _Dear god please let there not be half a chocolate cake's frosting around my mouth._

"What? Oh no." He took another look at my face. "No your good. I was just.. looking at your eyes I guess." He was scratching the back of his neck nervously. I felt myself blushing. Out of nowhere Phineas tripped and fell onto a table dragging the table cloth and all that was on it to the ground. I took a step forward to make sure he was all right and tripped over the same wires he had seconds prior. My hand instinctively went out in front of me to break my fall but the second they hit the broken glass they gave out resulting in my face landing right into the aforementioned glass.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed despite having tried my hardest not to. I heard Phineas yell over my own scream.

"Ferb call an ambulance!" His tone softened as my own screaming ended "Don't worry Isabella I'm right here." I could feel him holding me but I wasn't going to open my eyes which were in excruciating pain. I continued to hear the shouts of everyone else but they quickly became more distant and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt really groggy. Like, groggier than the first day of school groggy. I started to open my eyes which for some reason were in a lot of pain. I noticed opening my eyes did nothing for the darkness. It was darker than anything I'd ever seen before.

"Oh good you're up." I heard Phineas's voice through the darkness. "How are you doing?" Still waking up I tried to sit up and I felt someone helping adjusting the pillows behind me so I could.

"Pretty good, why is it so dark in here?" There was no way it was actually this dark.

"You have bandages from landing on the glass and getting it in your eyes." Phineas was clearly holding something back. He hated doing that so it was always evident in his voice.

"What aren't you telling me?" I could make out a barely audible sigh. He wanted to say something but he was having some trouble.

"You got some glass in your eyes so they don't know if you'll be able see when they're healed and the bandages come off." He had taken my hand and gave it a light squeeze, almost to reassure me he was right there.

"You mean I might be blind?" It was a lot to take in. It's hard to find words for that moment when your life changes dramatically and without warning in a way you can't imagine. There was a pause. I'm pretty sure Phineas was nodding silently before he realized it didn't work

"Yea. It's possible." His normal cheerful voice was missing almost entirely.

"Well is there anyone else here at the moment."

"No they're at home sleeping. It actually is dark out."

"How long have you been here?" I asked wondering why he would stay.

"Since you got here." I made a questioning face which hurt a little "It's been 3 days. They wanted to make sure you weren't in pain so you were well medicated."

"You stayed here for 3 days?" Again I think he nodded before he said

"Yea and I hate to say but the hospital food is absolutely horrible. I know what I'm going to do sometime this week." I smiled. There's Phineas making everyone happy as usual. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes thinking. Finally Phineas decided to say what I knew he was going to at some point "I'm sorry for.."

"Stop you didn't do anything so don't blame yourself. I tripped these things happen. If anything blame Newton for make things fall towards each other." I wasn't going to let him blame himself just because I tripped. But I knew he needed more than that for this pep talk to work. "Also other than getting glass in my eyes that was the absolute best birthday ever."

"Speaking of your birthday you never got to see my present." I could hear him regret his choice of wording. Or maybe he regretted I hadn't been able to see it. I took a rectangular object from him. I unwrapped it and found it was beautifully carved. It had a smooth glass center rectangle. I guessed it was a picture frame but I wasn't sure

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't like asking but he knew I had too

"It's actually a picture of us. I carved the frame myself." I smiled. It's the thought that counts not the afterthought.

"I love it Phineas."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every day would be the same. I'd wake up and Phineas would be there. Various visitors would come in but mainly mine and Phineas's mothers as well as Ferb and our friends. Every now and then we'd 'watch' TV. We tried to stick to things I've seen before so I knew what was happening. Phineas even read a couple of my favorite books to me that he had my mom bring from home. After a week I was shocked Phineas had only gone home to shower and stuff. He didn't mind the horrible hospital food but he insisted he didn't want to stick up hospital room. But I only knew he left because he told me when I woke up otherwise I would have thought he stayed the whole night every night. The doctor finally told me I could take off my bandages. My eyes were still in some pain but now it was like the pain of an old bruise as opposed to a fresh punch. He pulled off the bandages and I opened my eyes. I hoped to see the bright and shining Phineas staring back at me. I tried to visualize his face so my brain knew what it was looking at but everything remained black. They both probably recognized my lack of sight by the look on my face. After a while I heard footsteps and the door closing.

"Phineas? You there?" I felt him take my hands again.

"I'm right here Isabella. I always will be."

* * *

><p>After a couple more days in the hospital I was allowed to leave. There was only so much they could do. Phineas held up what he said. Basically he tried to make everything as normal as it could be for me. He fixed my phones settings so it read my texts and allowed me to dictate them instead of type. He also went over my computer and made it work without needing to see also. After he did this and left I realized he hadn't even commented about the Phineas decorations in my room. Life basically went to normal. Pinky stopped disappearing daily after I hired him as my seeing eye dog. He was pretty good at it too. He always was a smart dog. After another a couple days I went to Phineas and Ferb's house again. I let Pinky off his chain. "Go on boy do your thing I should be good here." He barked and I went up the stairs to Phineas and Ferb's room I stopped when I heard their voices from the other side of the door.<p>

"I don't know Ferb. I just don't want to make it worse or make it so that they can't ever fix it." I could swear I heard Ferb shrug. I didn't like listening in on their conversation but without being able to read facial expressions it seemed like the best way to know what was happening. "Ferb I know. You have a good point but eyes are tricky. If we do something wrong we could permanently blind her. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." They were trying to find a way to get me my sight back. I had really been expecting them too but I was still trying to adapt to this way of life just in case. I knocked on the door

"Come on in." I opened the door.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?"

"We're just sitting talking. Come on in have a seat." I put a hand out and found a chair which was probably just moved there and sat down in it.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked even though I already knew. And I'm pretty sure Ferb knows I was listening. He's pretty observant.

"I'm trying to find a way to get your eyesight back." I heard Phineas say along with the crumpling of a piece of paper. I had stepped on four or five on my way in so he was definitely trying. Before I could respond Ferb decided to speak, something he'd gotten better at since I can't see his facial expressions.

"My brother here seems to be forgetting that even though we have a practical understanding of the universe that doesn't mean we're doctors." He was clearly talking to Phineas more than me.

"Well why don't we look up actual already invented ways to fix blindness?" I could almost hear their surprised expressions. Probably from not having thought of that themselves. I'd really been growing accustomed to not being able to see. I'm sure once school starts it'll be much harder but since it's just the summer it's not too bad. Especially the undivided attention from Phineas who still felt very bad about it despite me telling him it's not his fault. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get through this, he's blind proofed my house, his house, Perry even guides me when Pinky does go missing (old habits die hard I guess), and also he's even learning some Braille with me. There's not very much to read in Braille but I figured it couldn't hurt. Plus me asking for help from Phineas on what something is in Braille generally involves him taking my hand which he doesn't seem to mind.

"That's a great idea!" I heard him jump up and seconds later the frantic typing in a nearby computer. "Let's see.." He was probably breaking a world speed reading record because I could hear him scrolling and clicking backspacing and clicking again "It appears there isn't too much information, mostly its just names of things and then it says to talk to your doctor."

"Well I have a doctor's appointment at the end of the week so lets here a couple of the names. In case he doesn't see improvement in my eyes." I added the last part as and afterthought, trying to be optimistic like Phineas usually is.

"Well they have laser surgery which reshapes the cornea. I don't think that'll be very helpful. I don't think the shape of something is incorrect. And they appear to have cornea transplants for diseased or damaged corneas which seems like it would work if the glass didn't cut too deep. Other than that I don't see too much that seems like it would be of any use to what happened to you."

"Well at least I'll have something to say back to my doctor instead of just sitting there staring into space." After that Phineas continued looking things up on the internet, trying to absorb as much information as he could that could in any way shape or form help me. We didn't find very much else but it seemed like the real point was to find something else to hope for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got back from the doctor's appointment today. He confirmed that my eye had finished healing but it was too heavily scarred to allow light through. He sounded pretty interested when I brought up what Phineas had found. He too dismissed that the LASIK would help in this case. He actually said the laser would probably make it worse at anything. After a couple of calls to the insurance he was able to get me an MRI or maybe it was a ct-scan or something for my head so he could see the extent of the damage to my eyes. After a quick look he decided to take some blood so he could try and get me on the list as soon as he knew whether or not it would be beneficial. It was kind of exciting the way the doctor got excited about the chance to help. I'm pretty sure he had over prepared himself to tell me I would never see again just the thought otherwise made even a doctor of 30 years happy. I went home and called Phineas to tell him and he sounded rather pleased that the doctor thought it was a valid idea. The next couple of days went rather well. I went over Phineas and Ferb's. They built a trampoline that bounced about as high as planes, a second remodeling of Little Duffers (I apparently only did better than Candace which she wasn't too happy about, but she did admit it was kind of funny), an underwater skate park which I was told was pretty awesome, as well as a couple other of their usually impossible inventions. Finally after a week the doctor called the house.

"Hello?" I siad into the phone checking to make sure it was rightside up. It was.

"Hello Isabella its doctor Quince."

"Well what's the news?" I asked eager to hear about what he had to say no matter what it was.

"Well there's good news, which means that there is, conversely, bad news."

"I'll take the good first."

"It appears that your right eye might improve with a cornea transplant." He paused and I knew he wanted me to ask for it.

"And the bad?" I was a little annoyed he couldn't just give me all the news at once but at least there had been some good news to separate out.

"The damage on you left eye is too deep for the cornea transplant to have much effect." I had gathered that pretty much when he said right eye specifically. But he was still holding something back. It was like pulling teeth with the guy

"What else is wrong?"

"From the blood sample it appears you have a rare receptor on your cells that is going to make it more difficult to find a possible donor."

"How much more difficult?" I asked hoping it was really easy in the first place.

"Well first we get eyes from people who agree to donate them before they die. Then after their death we quickly recover whatever they agreed to be donated and get it to the people on the tops of the lists for those parts. Basically you'll be put on a list and you'll have to be prepared for a call at a random time saying we found someone. But they would also have to have you rare receptors and by the time they actually test for that if the person's already dead the eyes would have to be given to someone else. The person would have to have been recognized as having this before he or she died. It usually takes between a couple of weeks and a couple of months to find a match but I have a feeling it will take much longer for you. I'm sorry."

"Well thank you for your call. At least there's always something hope for. Goodbye." Wasn't exactly as positive as I was hoping it would have been but I felt it was pretty good. There was a chance I could see again, no matter how slim it was. I went over Phineas's house the next day and told him. He wasn't very happy about it but he agreed it was better than nothing. After that everything went back to normal. Or as normal as anything had ever been across the street for the Flynn-Fletcher duo. One day a couple weeks later I was sitting at my house. Phineas was at the doctor, Ferb was visiting relatives in England for the weekend, and most of the fireside girls went to an art exhibit, which I opted out of for more than obvious reasons. After listening to music and drawing (scribbling on a piece of paper; I bet it looks amazing) for a couple of hours I realized Phineas was probably back from his appointment. I gathered Pinky and walked across the street when I got to the door however I heard Phineas's mom and she didn't sound happy.

"You can't do that Phineas! It's dangerous!"

"Mom I think it'll be fine and you have to try and see it from my point of view." He wasn't matching his mother's angry tone but sounded more like he was reasoning with her

"What point of view? You're smart, you know this will affect you forever you can't do it."

"But I.."

"I know you _can_ do it Phineas. It's just not a good idea." I decided to stop eavesdropping and leave before hearing what wasn't a good idea. It wasn't my place to be listening in on their argument. Later when I heard construct sounds I went over to the backyard. I didn't ask what the disagreement was on since I wasn't supposed to be there for it. After that everything returned its normal state yet again. The fireside girls were each able to get there "helping a blind person cross the street" patches. And we have a lot of members now so it was exhausting. After a fair amount of time I finished memorizing Braille and was beginning to read a summer reading book to test it out. It was actually kind of cool reading and understanding with my hands. Phineas began to not really do much on some days however. I wasn't too happy about this. I felt like he was doing nothing because he couldn't think of an idea that could be enjoyed by someone who can't see. On one particular day during which he wasn't doing anything and we were sitting under his tree I decided to talk to him.

"Phineas is it just me or have you not been doing as many things to make summer the best one ever as usual?"

"Your summer not been fantastic so far Isabella?" He asked jokingly "Cause if not I'll know what I'm going to do today." I smiled at him

"It's been a pretty good summer so far actually but you seem like you haven't been inventing as much as you did. I just can't shake the feeling that its because you're having trouble thinking of ideas that I'll be able to enjoy without seeing." I figured telling him how I felt was best, He sounded like he sighed but I think he was thinking more than anything.

"You might be right." He admitted. "Whenever I built something I always enjoyed doing it but I rarely did them just for fun. There was always someone who would be made happier by whatever I built. Even if just for the entertainment of watching it be built." I was going to interrupt him with something about how I was just happy when he was building but he continued too quickly. "Basically if I feel if you would be happier sitting here and talking as opposed to sitting here and listening to me build then I'm more than happy to sit here and talk instead of build." I was a little shocked. Phineas had been more and more of a romantic even in the months before I lost my sight but It was still shocking for him to say he cared more about my happiness more than building.

"Phineas if building if what makes you happy then build! I'll always be right here waiting for you to finish and ready to talk when you're done. Don't get me wrong I love the attention but I don't want to feel like I'm keeping you from doing what makes me happy." I felt his hand touch mine then move away as he realized his action.

"Your right Isabella." I looked at him, or his general direction at least "I'm going to do what I think will make me happy no matter what" A silence filled the air.

"Phineas? You still there?" This time his hand went down to mine and stayed there.

"Of course I am and I always will be."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now I'm still trying to decipher mine and Phineas's conversation on a level only beaten by Candace and her ability to draw conclusions. Phineas can't like me. He never has before. If he did he definitely took the 'guys who like you ignore you' thing to a new level stretching it out over a couple years. And now I'm blind. I haven't even seen him since my birthday. And my eyes probably look all scarred and disgusting. My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. The after a ring it said "call from doctor quince" I picked up the phone.

"Hello Dr. Quince."

"Hello Isabella. I have someone here who is willing to donate their cornea to you." I couldn't believe it. It hadn't been very long at all compared to what he had said.

"Wait. Is this person actually there? And alive? Who is it? Why are they willing to lose sight in an eye for me?" The way he worded it made me pretty sure there was someone giving up a perfectly good eye for me. I heard some talking between the doctor and the person.

"They were willing to give you both I had to tell them the second one wouldn't help. I'm sorry, though, Isabella. They say they want to remain anonymous." That was even more shocking really. Who gives their eye to someone and doesn't want them to know.

"They realized that they'll lose depth perception and if something happens to the other eye they'll be blind right?" I could almost see the doctor nodding his head even though I'm blind and talking on the phone.

"Trust me I advised them against it. It's almost never been done using the eye of someone who was alive and could see beforehand. They're adamant that you get your sight back in one eye at the cost of theirs in one." I really didn't know how to respond but I was really excited at being able to see again.

"Well when is the surgery going to be?" If someone was willing to give me an eye I would be willing to take it. I was going to head over Phineas's house and tell him but I remembered he had to go somewhere which was why I left. I decide to put in some music and think about all of Phineas's inventions and my life before I came to Danville. Basically I tried to remember everything I'd ever seen. Somewhere along the way I noticed I was getting a little tired so I shut off my music and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"But I'm still not sure about taking someone's sight away from them. Even if it is only one eye."<p>

"I think you should do it. Apparently they're willing to give away their sight for you so I don't think you should worry about it." His voice was reassuring and sure of itself but I wasn't as sure. The doctor had said the surgery would be in a week so I had some time to think about seeing again, and about taking someone's sight.

"But do you think they understand that they're giving away sight in an eye? Just for me?"

"I'm sure they do. And they know that you're worth it." I could feel a slight blush grow on my cheeks and for the first time in a while I truly wished I could see so I would know if Phineas's face matched mine.

The week flew by in no time and before I knew it I was getting prepped for surgery. I still had no idea whose sight I was receiving but Phineas convinced me that whoever it was was clearly accepting that they would lose an eye and he made sure to reassure me that they clearly knew that I deserved it. All of my old friends squealed when I told them I could get my sight back. I still thought it was amazing how fast things were changing. At the begging of this summer I was another girl with a crush on someone who didn't notice her. I had a birthday coming up and he threw the world's best party. Then, out of nowhere, I couldn't see. Since then I learned Braille. Learned that my true friends are the ones who include me without specifying I couldn't see. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought they forgot at times, and even sometimes I forgot because of how well they planned their days. And now again just when I learned to live with never seeing my Fireside girl troop's faces or a familiar triangle shaped head next to a familiar rectangle shaped one, some anonymous donor decides to give me their sight. It's been some weird transitions. I have a feeling that if this surgery works people are going to say 'how does this look?' and I'm going to either look at them like they're crazy or start feeling the object instead of looking.

"How you feeling?" I felt Phineas take my hand as he walked into the room.

"Good. How did you get in here? I thought it was supposed to be for people undergoing surgery only?"

"Well I have my ways. Had to tell you I was here. But I guess soon enough you'll be able to see if I'm here or not." I went to respond but the doctor interrupted me.

"Okay Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, Mr. Flynn, time for the surgery. You're going to get a general anesthetic and then there'll be the surgery, and then you can wake up. Fairly simple really."

"Great. Is Phineas going to be staying here?" The doctor began putting the IV into my arm.

"Of course he is, he wouldn't be out in the waiting room for this." I was still confused but my confusion was masked by my sleepiness. I finally let the drug work and passed out.

* * *

><p>I stretched my legs as I woke up. I felt something in my eye and raised a hand to rub it but then I remembered the surgery. Either I was given a strong drug or I was waking up early because I still felt incredibly tired. It was agonizing to just try and sit up.<p>

"Oy! She's waking up!" I heard my mom. I had forgotten I was in a room with people who had been watching me sleep. I was still trying to get my eyes open. As I did I was blinded (figuratively) by the light. It sortof had a bluish tone. I tried to wipe around my eye trying to remember any way possible to wake up and get morning crud out of my eye. After a while I made out the outline of my hand still blurry to an extreme. As I looked around the room I started picking people out. I was surprised by how many were there.

"Now what are all of you doing in my room?" I was still trying to fully see but they sensed I had gotten some sight so all I saw for a minute was the pile of bodies that attacked me. I continued to blink, increasing the clarity with each one. Everyone started to come into focus. The first thing I picked out was Ferb's bright green hair. Then I saw my own mother at the foot of my bed and she appeared to be crying but she clearly had a smile. I noticed Mr and Mrs Fletcher were also in the room and Gretchen, Milly, and Katie also seemed to be able to make it. Now the only person missing was the only one that I had thought was there before I open my newly working eye. "Good to see all of you."

"Good to see you too. But you didn't want to see us here, now did you?" Ferb. He was, as always, the observant one of the group. But I could tell everyone else knew what he was referring to instantly.

"Well that's not true but there _is_ a face that was supposed to be here in addition to all you guys."

"He's in the next room over. But you're gonna have to figure out how to walk first. You did have an anesthetic." I put my feet over the side of the bed and immediately understood what he meant. My legs were like jello.

"Great first I can't see and now I can't walk." I sat back a little knowing I could only rush standing so much. "Why is Phineas in the next room over?" I remembered my earlier confusion and, at hearing no response from anyone, decided I could try and rush the walking. As my feet hit the ground I noticed 5 pairs of hands helping my keep my balance but there wasn't a single mouth answering my question. As I removed the standard wires and such I noticed a nurse outside look in but keep going when she saw I was up. Generally people didn't lose all vitals and start walking around. I made it to the door with less and less guiding hands despite still having feet that were completely asleep. I stood there for a second before hearing my mother

"The room to the left." I made my turn still using the wall for basic balance but I was starting to get this walking down. I walked into the room to see Phineas sleeping on one of the beds. I walked over to him and put a hand down on a small desk next to the bed. My hand hit something. Where had I felt that pattern before? I wasn't going to look at it because I knew I had felt it before. Rectangular, it was beautifully carved. Then it hit me and I immediately went to look at the birthday present Phineas had gotten me. He had said it was a picture of us but I truly almost lost my balance when I saw that the picture he had chosen was of us hugging with a heart shaped border. I heard a sound behind me and turned to look at Phineas.

"Hey you found your present." Even after just waking up he was turning a shade of pink. "Happy Birthday I guess." I went to hug him but then remembered he was in a hospital bed for some unknown reason.

"Yes and as I said when I got it I love it." His smiled hit its fullest and its brightest. It was so contagious that it could have been the reason he was in the hospital. I really missed that smile, it was the only thing that he didn't get for me when I couldn't see. "What are you doing in a hospital bed?" He shifted his gaze from upward with his smile to right at me with a more serious face. Something looked different than I remembered it though. He almost looked like he wasn't focusing but he had just gotten up too. He shifted his gaze back to the ceiling.

"You know what one thing I learned this summer is?" I rolled my eyes

"Way to answer with a question. No what was one thing you learned this summer?"

"I," He said proudly, "am one of two people in Danville with a rare receptor on their cells." I stared at him still clearly confused for a moment before I fully absorbed what he had said.

"You didn't." He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"I did." He could. He would.

"You actually gave me your cornea?" It was hard enough to believe _someone_ was willing to give up their sight but it was completely unbelievable that Phineas did it. He shrugged.

"I have another." I hit him on the shoulder with his picture frame. I didn't do it hard but he wasn't expecting it.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I could have waited like a normal person does in that situation. You didn't have to give me _your_ eye."

"Why not?" He said rubbing his arm where I hit it, clearly over playing the hit.

"Because you could need that eye later. Or.. or.." I couldn't really think of a real reason why he shouldn't other than that it was, in general, a bad idea.

"Look at what's in your hand and if you're still upset you can hit me with it again." I absentmindedly looked at the picture frame and saw the picture. _Damn him._ He knew I wouldn't be mad at him after seeing that.

"This conversation isn't over." I gave him a one fingered version of the 'I'm watching you' pose since we each only had one good eye. The rest of the party realized there was nothing left to eavesdrop onto and let themselves in. We talked about anything and everything with some focus on things that involved me not having seen. Basically it was just great to see everyone again.

(A/N The story just took a sudden turn in the predictable. Sorry)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a couple of hours Gretchen, Milly, and Katie got up and Gretchen spoke.

"Looks like we've got to go chief. We'll tell everyone it worked and we'll see you later."

"See you girls later." I saw them walk out the door then shouted "Wait come back here for a second." They came back in a little confused

"What's up Isabella?" I pointed from Phineas in his hospital bed to me.

"How long have you three known about this without telling me." They all put their hands up defensively.

"We weren't told until we got here. And then we had to stay to see your reaction of course." Milly said finishing with a smile while Gretchen and Katie nodded in agreement. I was about to let them leave when I saw something else.

"How long did you know about this?" I held up the picture frame. This time they didn't bother with the fake defensive position. They had all probably forgotten about it. It was clear they had known for a long time. Milly certainly wasn't speaking again but luckily Gretchen looked much braver.

"Well.. Phineas knew what he wanted to give you for your birthday but he hadn't had a picture that went with what he wanted so we helped him pick one out from every picture we could find of you two." They had known. They had known since before my birthday no less. I understood why they didn't tell me before my birthday (not that I was any happier about not having known) but after Phineas gave it to me the _least_ someone could have done was tell me what my present looked like.

"Well at least _I_ know about it now, so you're off the hook, go have some fun." Their smiles grew wide and they nodded happily and waved as they left. Clearly glad I was done interrogating them. I looked to Phineas who looked a little red from me holding up his picture. Out of nowhere a thought hit me so I gave him a push to get his attention. "How come _you_ didn't tell me about this?" His face, which was still great to see again, looked like he knew he was trapped, and his mind was working a mile a minute to find a way out. Eventually he shrugged.

"Seemed like you'd have to see it to believe it." He clearly was making it up on the spot but it was pretty good (everything he did was good in my book). It definitely wouldn't have been the same for him to have explained it too me.

"Does this mean you actually like me too?" All the heads in the room turned to look at Phineas whose face was quickly beginning to resemble the color of a tomato. Then his face looked up at me questioningly.

"Like you _too_?" How did he hear that? I thought he was deaf to my hints "Well to answer your question yes, yes it does."

"Good." I attacked him with a hug which earned laughs from the other people in the room.

* * *

><p>The next day I let Pinky go wherever he goes and decided I would walk over to Phineas and Ferb's house all by myself. I fixed everything in my room so that it worked with my sight again and redid it with posters and pictures I had taken down previously and then got to work looking at myself in the mirror. I had a couple of scars from landing on the glass, even one on my left eye. Looking down my hands had a scar or two scars also. After really taking time to make sure my hair looked good I left to go across the street.<p>

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doing?" He looked up.

"Well I was thinking about planning something to celebrate you getting your sight back but right now I was thinking today could be a do nothing day." I wasn't shocked that he wanted today to be a do nothing day or that he wanted to throw a party. Nobody misses a Phineas and Ferb party.

"Well at the moment I think those are both good ideas." I sat down to his left. "I think we need to talk about something."

"Which something? Us liking each other or me not telling you I was giving you my cornea?" I stared at him a little surprised.

"Well both. I guess I'll start with the second one. What the hell is the matter with you, don't you have any common sense?" He smiled clearly amused at how I was upset with him for what he did.

"I don't think anything's wrong with me to be honest. I had two good eyes; you had two bad eyes the math seemed to work out since we each only need one good eye each. Besides I had a present to show you. Glad to know you liked it." I realized he was trying to divert the conversation towards the other thing we had to talk about and I decided to let him. I could always criticize him for his decision making later.

"Of course I liked the present; it was exactly what I wanted for my birthday." He blushed at this, especially when I took his hand.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the surgery, or the picture. I figured if I told you about the surgery you would try and talk me out of it, and I have such a hard time not listening to you. And then with the picture I was going to tell you and give you the gift while Gitchee Gitchee Goo was playing but then the DJ called me up. Then after you lost your eyesight I didn't want to add any more chaos into your life. I was just shocked at how well you were handling everything. I'm sure if I was in your position I would have lost it but you just powered through like it was another challenge to undertake. It was definitely one of the most impressive things I'd ever seen."

"Well I had you there to guide me in the dark. That was all I really needed." I saw Phineas was looking right at me and I was looking at him. He put an arm behind me and pulled me in to a kiss. It was amazing and exhilarating. I had dreamed that someday this would happen but it was infinitely better than I could have ever imagined. We both pulled apart with huge smiles on are faces that we couldn't have done anything to stop if we wanted to. We stared at each other for a moment before looking back out over the backyard, clearly contented with the summer. It was hard to believe it was almost over. I felt I had missed some of it but I was sure Phineas wouldn't let me feel that way for too long. A day was never dull in this backyard, especially not over the summer.

"So Isabella, have any plans for the rest of the summer?"

"I was thinking about going to my boyfriend's house ever day now that I can see his face." Phineas's face was shocked for a split second before his mind caught on that I was referring to him. His obliviousness is pretty cute sometimes.

"Well I'm sure he would be happy to see your beautiful face every day." Phineas said with his arm around me.

"What about you Phineas? Got any big plans for the rest of the summer?"

"I guess I'll just continue to seize each day with my best friends and the world's cutest girlfriend by my side. I've never been one to let days pass without a fight to make it enjoyable."

"Well what about today?" I asked with a smile. Phineas only pulled me closer.

"I don't know about you, but I think this day has been pretty enjoyable. But there is one thing I'm actually already planning ahead of time for next summer." I gave him a questioning look. "For your birthday next year," Phineas pulled out a notepad and pencil "no glassware. What color plastic cups do you like?" I pushed him jokingly

"Hey I'm not that much of a klutz."

"Either way, next year you better be able to see whatever present I get you or so help me I'll give you my good eye."

"That was a terrible threat." I joked, "It's still hard to believe this all started on my birthday. It's pretty amazing how this all turned out." Phineas nodded in agreement "Seriously though, your eyesight? Did you not think the picture was enough?"

"I'm not living that down am I?" I shook my head. "Oh well, at least you'll be there not let me live it down."

"Yes, yes I will."

THE END

* * *

><p>(AN Some review responses:

ScissorBlade: I had written this two weeks before your first review so there wasn't much I could do without making a brand new ending

WordNerb: I'll work on my commas and as for the eyes from my limited internet research it seems to be a quick procedure and the people go home as soon as they wake up. I might have stretched it but nothing I can do now.

BroadwayFanGirl91: You've reviewed for almost every chapter so I just had to thank you for the dedication

MidnightMoonshyne: You always leave a great review right as the Phinabella starts. Coincidence? 100% yes

Thanks for reading.


End file.
